Most modern commercial software products allow online users to access applications (e.g., cloud applications) via web interfaces. Such online users typically access these web interfaces using a browser (e.g., web browser) operating on a client device (e.g., a personal computer). In many cases, access to the applications is granted after authentication credentials (e.g., username, password) are entered into an authentication home page. Unfortunately, various third party applications (e.g., key loggers, hooks) residing on a client device may surreptitiously gain access to these authentication credentials as an online user enters the authentication credentials into the authentication home page.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with authentication protection technologies.